fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler
Summary Ruler is the Ruler-class Servant that appears during the Great Holy Grail War, having been summoned into the body of an ordinary French girl, Laeticia. She is also one of many Servants able to be summoned Ritsuka Fujimaru to resolve the events of the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand/Order, appearing within the Orléans singularity to confront her Altered self. Her true name is Jeanne d'Arc, a Catholic saint and famous hero of France who liberated Orléans and was guided by the voice of her God. She fearlessly threw her life away in the name of France and her people, but was captured and burnt at the stake at only 19 years of age. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A. Unknown with La Pucelle '''Origin: Fate/Apochypra, Fate/Grand Order Age: 19 at the time of death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition, Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Forcefield Generation with Luminosité Eternelle, Conceptual Manipulation and Fire Manipulation with La Pucelle (A Conceptual Weapon that summons the flames that burnt Jeanne d'Arc on the stake and uses them to annihilate her target with incalculable destructive power), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy. Can also exorcise spiritual beings on a conceptual level with Baptism Sacraments), Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants possess regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Ruler-class Servants need the strength to fight against most Servants, making Jeanne comparable to the likes of Gilgamesh, having fought Altera alongside him). Unknown with La Pucelle (An EX-rank Noble Phantasm and a Conceptual Weapon that can "annihilate anything in existence" with "pure destructive power that cannot be calculated") Speed: Infinite (Was capable of moving through a timeless void to a higher dimension, essentially the Reverse Side of The World) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Should have the neccesary strength to hold out against most servants. Fought Altera alongside Gilgamesh) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+. Higher with Luminosité Eternelle‎ Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her flag, Luminosité Eternelle, the Sword of Saint Catherine, and Command Spells. Intelligence: Ruler is an accomplished commander who led many battles to victory against the superior British forces and an expert swordswoman and spear wielder, allowing her to match other Servants with nothing but the tip of her signature battle standard. She is, however, illiterate as she never learned to read or write in life, and what she knows about the modern world is limited by the knowledge possessed by Laeticia. She is also terrible at mathematics. Weaknesses: Ruler is somewhat naive, trusting, and will not absorb the souls of others under normal circumstances. Her Magic Resistance is tailored towards protecting her from assault, diverting magical attacks as opposed to negating them, putting her allies at risk, and is less effective against illusions and the Sacraments of the Church. Luminosité Eternelle‎'s ability to absorb damage is limited, as the flag itself takes damage the more it absorbs, and Ruler must stand her ground and remain in place while using it. Using La Pucelle's true power will end her life as a side-effect. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me: The battle standard wielded by Jeanne d'Arc, a holy flag of battle that she kept at her side throughout her entire life and wields as her primary weapon. In battle, this flag inspired and uplifted the soldiers who fought beside her with the conviction that a saint fought at their side, and was said to protect her as she ran ahead at the vanguard. Crystallizing the legend of this flag protecting her as she fought on the front lines, Jeanne can activate it by planting it into the ground and tightly grasping it. This converts her exceptional EX-rank Magic Resistance into an angelic protection, a forcefield of shining light that cuts off Jeanne and her nearby allies from the rest of the world, protecting them from both physical and magical attack. The damage prevented by the flag is accumulated over time, causing it to undergo significant wear and tear as she shields herself from attack again and again. La Pucelle: The Crimson Saint: A suicide attack of a Noble Phantasm that exists through Jeanne's holy sword, the Sword of Saint Catherine, which she never swung even once throughout her lifetime. A Conceptual Weapon embodying the offensive application of Jeanne's death when she was burnt at the stake, it is a subtype of a Reality Marble, an inner world, crystallized in the shape of a sword. With its incantation, La Pucelle's true destructive power is summoned as it calls upon the fires that burnt Jeanne to death, executing an EX-rank attack of incalculable power that can annihilate anything in existence when used to save something. In exchange for this immense power, Jeanne loses her life after its use. Class Skills God's Resolution: One of the skills of the Ruler class, granting her two Command Spells to issue commands to each Servant participating in the current Grail War. These commands can be used to forcibly order a Servant to perform a specific action, but sufficient Magic Resistance and strength can allow one to resist its effects to an extent. Alternatively, a Command Spell can be used to strengthen a Servant if they and Ruler are in agreement on their next objective. These Command Spells will also fail if the Servant becomes something that is sufficiently different from their original summoning, such as Vlad III's transformation into the Nameless Vampire after being forcibly merged with Darnic's soul. Magic Resistance: An ability that provides protection against magecraft, nullifying the effects oncoming magical attacks outright rather than simply resisting them. Ruler's unwavering piety has granted her an unmatched rank of EX, allowing her to withstand spells from the Age of Gods that could annihilate the bodies of Servants and entire cities completely unscathed. However, Ruler's version of Magic Resistance only diverts magic rather than eliminating the spell itself. As such, in the face of a wide-scale magical bombardment, only Ruler will survive. In addition, due to its ties to the Christian God, the Church's Sacraments will bypass Ruler's Magic Resistance, and powerful illusionary Noble Phantasms like Shakespeare's First Folio will still be effective against her. True Name Discernment: The privilege granted to Ruler as the administrator of the Great Holy Grail War, it allows her to instantly discern the identities of Servants and others before her for as long as they are sufficiently well-known and powerful enough to enter the Throne of Heroes. As such, she learns their True Name, their abilities, personality, and skills, as well as their position at any given time. However, this ability fails against those who have been recorded in history as "nameless", such as EMIYA, and will require a luck check against those with concealment abilities. Personal Skills Charisma: The ability to command others and lead them into battle, boosting their morale and combat performance in the process. Due to the famous images of Jeanne d'Arc leading the French forces into the battlefield with her battle standard in hand, Ruler possesses a C-rank in this skill, allowing her to easily convince others that her Revelations are true without needing any evidence. Revelation: Being able to hear the voice of the Heavens, which guides the user to make the optimal choice in pursuit of any goals. Saint: The status of those who have been acknowledged as saints by the Church, which grants Ruler one of a number of potential boons whenever she is summoned, either boosting the effects of her sacraments, granting her automatic health recovery, boosted Charisma, or the ability to create a Holy Shroud, such as the Shroud of Martin used by Shirou Emiya to seal Archer's arm. Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Character Profiles Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Master Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2